LIBURAN ALA JOHNNY
by Kutang Ajaib Uchiha
Summary: Johnny yang tak kunjung debut hingga sekarang memilih untuk berlibur ke rumah sepupunya yang ada di Jepang. Awalnya liburanya begitu membosankan sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Nakamoto Yuta, cowok manis pengantar laundry yang akan mengajaknya ketempat tempat yang tak terduga. Apa Johnny akan melupakan semua kegalauannya?/NCT FF /JOHNYU/Johnny x Yuta/ YAOI/ banyak Typo/


Namanya Johnny Seo, biasanya orang orang akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Johnny. Ia seorang _trainee_ disalah satu agensi terbesar di Korea. kalian tahu SM entertaiment? Agensi dimana boyband dan gilrband popuper seperti TVXQ, Super Junior, Shinee, EXO, SNSD, F(x), dan Red valvet bernaung. Ahh apa kalian kenal SMrookies? Mereka adalah _trainee_ SM entertaiment yang belum debut tetapi sudah dikenalkan pada publik. Johnny termasuk dalam SMrookies, jadi walau belum debut ia sudah banyak memiliki fans.

Tepat bulan ini satu persatu member SMrookies sudah debut dengan grupnya masing masing. Ada yang bergabung dengan Red Valvet ada juga yang membuat grup bernama NCT. Yaaa.. Johnny akui, ia ingin sekali debut dengan NCT namun Sooman _sajangnim_ menundanya dikarenakan alasan tertentu.

Johnny iri dengan teman seperjuangannya, Taeyong. Bahkan dalam waktu yang singkat Taeyong sudah ditempatkan di 2 unit NCT, yaitu NCT U dan NCT 127. Johhny sempat berpikir, kenapa ia tidak pernah debut? Bahkan minirookies seperti Mark dan Donghyuck saja sudah debut dalam NCT 127. Dan satu lagi, Jisung yang lebih muda 7 tahun darinya itu sudah menyiapkan unit baru NCT Dream bersama Jeno, Jaemin, Mark, dan Donghyuck serta 2 member yang masih misterius. Kalo dipikir pikir, bahkan Mark saja sudah masuk kedalam 3 Unit. Oke, Johnny kalah telak. Apa salahnya sampai sampai ia diberi cobaan seperti ini? Menunggu itu rasanya tidak enak tahu.

Johnny menghela nafas pelan, wajah tampannya ia tekuk pertanda kalau kini ia sangat kesal. "Kapan mereka mendebutkan ku?" lirihnya. Ia kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada TV flat yang ada didepannya. Kini teman seperjuangannya sedang mempromosikan album mereka disebuah acara musik.

Johhny mengambil handphone yang ada di atas meja. Membuka media sosial dan sebagainya. Ia terkekeh kecil saat membaca komen para fansnya yang sedang menunggu debutnya.

 _"Astaga! Dimana Johnny oppa? Aku sudah menunggunya cukup lama!"_

 _"Aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh SM."_

 _"Aku senang saat tahu NCT akan membuat unit baru. Tapi aku akan lebih senang jika Johnny oppa turut di masukan dalam unit itu."_

 _"Johhny oppa kenapa kau tidak debut?_ "

Johnny hanya tersenyum miris membaca kekecewaan para fansnya itu.

"Sabarlah wahai fans ku.. aku tak tahu sampai kapan penderitaanku akan berakhir." katanya sedikit dilebih lebihkan.

Saat sedang mengeluh ria, sebuah panggilan masuk dalam handphonenya. Dengan malas Johnny mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseo?!"

 _ **"Oii Johnny hyung! Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau masih mengingatku?"**_

"Astaga Takeru?! Ahh tentu saja aku masih mengingatmu wahai sepupuku. Nahh ada apa? Kenapa kau menelponku?"

 _ **"Ahh kupikir kau akan lupa padaku. Kau berjanji pada ibuku jika musim panas tahun ini kau akan kerumah kan?"**_

"Errr.. aku tak tahu Takeru-kun, maksudku yaa kau tahulahh aku ini seorang Kpop star, aku sedang sibuk."

 _ **"Ohh? Benarkah? Tapi menurut majalah Kpop yang ku baca kalau kau masih belum debut."**_

 **AAKHH!** Satu tamparan bagi Johnny.

"Astaga tolong jangan sebut kata _'debut '_ entah kenapa aku sensitif mendengarnya."

 _ **"Hahahaha.. maka dari itu dari pada kau berlumut disana lebih baik kau berlibur kesini. Ibuku membeli banyak buah semangka, kau suka semangka kan? Ayolahh hyung, hitung-hitung kau liburan".**_

"Hahhh.. baiklah aku akan bicara pada managerku dulu"

 _ **"Oke, kutunggu kabarnya. Sayounara~"**_

 **PIP!** Dan panggilan pun berakhir. "Kenapa aku harus punya sepupu sepertimu?! Menyebalkan." Cibir Johnny. Ya, Johnny mempunyai seorang sepupu yang berasal dari Jepang. Tachibana Takeru namanya. Sebenarnya Johnny bingung kenapa ia bisa sepupuan dengan Takeru? Silsilah keluarga Johnny sangat rumit. Ia tak mau ambil pusing, maka dari itu ia percaya kalau Takeru itu sepupunya. Johnny yang berasal dari Amerika punya sepupu dari Jepang? Aneh memang...

"Baiklah, kurasa aku memang harus pergi liburan." katanya. Ia tak mau ingkar janji. Mau taruh dimana harga dirinya ini.

Dan dengan setengah hati Johnny memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang. Tapi sebelumnya, ia harus meminta izin pada manager hyung serta Soomam _sajangnim_.

.

.

.

Johnny membuka pintu mobilnya dengan perlahan. Memastikan agar tidak ada satupun fansnya yang menyadari kedatangnnya di bandara. Memang, sebelumnya Johnny meminta managernya untuk merahasiakan kepergiannya. Ia ingin berlibur tanpa diawasi oleh fans fans fanatiknya.

Johnny bersyukur karena tidak ada pasukan yang mengatasnamakan diri mereka sebagai _Johnny lovers_ dibandara. Dengan santai ia membuka bagasi mobil dan mengambil koper berisi pakaian dan perlengkapannya selama di Jepang.

"Hanya seminggu kan?" Tanya managernya. Johnny mengangguk pelan. "Kau ingin titip apa hyung? Mochi? Takoyaki? Action figure? Figma? Nendroid? Game? Atau manga? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu." kata Johnny sambil terkekeh pelan. Sang manager hanya menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

"Belikan aku teh hijau saja." katanya. Johnny mengangguk paham.

"Nahh hyung, aku berangkat. Annyeong." pamit Johnny pada managernya. Ia masuk kedalam bandara.

.

.

.

Setelah perjalannya yang cukup lama, akhirnya Johnny sampai dibandara Jepang. Ia memakai kacamata hitam dan masker untuk menutup wajahnya. Ia berharap agar fansnya yang ada di Jepang tidak melihatnya.

Cuaca di Jepang cukup panas, maklum bulan ini telah memasuki musim panas. Johnny memilih untuk naik bus, tak ada salahnya kan untuk menghemat uang? Lagipula taksi di Jepang itu sangat mahal. Bisa-bisa ia dimarahi managernya jika tau Johnny menghabiskan banyak uang hanya untuk naik taksi.

Setelah perjalan yang melelahkan tibalah Johnny ditempat tujuan. Sebuah rumah sederhana bergaya Jepang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan rumah sepupunya, Takeru.

Rumah Takeru berada disebuah desa modern didekat Osaka. Walau ini hanya sebuah desa, jangan anggap desa ini sebelah mata. Disini benar-benar modern, tak seperti desa kebanyakan. Bahkan Johnny sangat kagum dengan kemajuan desa ini. Jepang benar benar negara yang hebat.

"Selamat si- aduhh apa ya itu? Eumm konnichiwa bibi, ini aku Johnny.. apa kalian ada dirumah?" Teriak Johnny didepan rumah sepupunya.

"Apa perlu kau berteriak? Kau tidak lihat ada tombol bel didekat sana. Baka Johnny." ledek sepupunya. Johnny tersenyum lebar dan dengan erat memeluk tubuh sepupunya yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Huaahh sepupuku makin pendek sajaaa!" ucap Johnny.

"Sial! Aku tidak pendek! Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi bodoh!" Cibir Takeru, Johnny tak memperdulikannya. Tohh walau ucapannya pedas sebenarnya Takeru orang yang baik. Dia tipe orang yang.. eum.. tsundere?

"Dimana bibi?" Tanya Johnny setelah melepas pelukan mautnya itu.

"Dibelakang, sedang mencuci. Seharusnya kau bilang padaku kalau kau akan tiba di Jepang hari ini. Aku kan bisa menjemputmu dibandara."

"Ahhh tidak usah repot repot"

"Memang kau naik apa kesini?"

"Bus umum."

 _ **Plakkkk!**_ Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Johnny.

"Kau ini bodoh atau gimana sih? Bagaimana kalau orang melihatmu?"

"Kau tak usah khawatir, sudah kupastikan tak akan ada yang mengenaliku."

"Yeahh terserah kau. Yasudah ayo masuk. Aku tak tahan jika berlama lama diluar. Diluar sini sangat panas." keluh Takeru. Johnny mengangguk dan menyeret kopernya masuk kedalam.

Setelah masuk kedalam, Johnny pun bertemu dengan bibinya, Tachibana Maiko. Bibinya ini sangat baik, ia bahkan menggap Johnny seperti anak sendiri.

Merekapun melepas rindu dengan cara berpelukan. Kalau boleh jujur, Johnny sangat rindu dengan bibinya. Ia juga rindu dengan suasanya rumah bibinya. Rumah keluarga Tachibana begitu menenangkan. Johnny sangat menyukainya.

"Ini kamarmu, kalau kau butuh apa apa kau tinggal turun saja ke bawah. Kau masih ingat tempat tempat dirumah ini kan?" Tanya Takeru. Johnny menganguk paham. Setelah Takeru meninggalkannya, Johnny langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas _tatami_. Menyeka keringat yang menetes dikeningnya.

"Astaga, ini panas sekali." keluh Johnny, ia pun memilih untuk mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih tipis.

Setelah ganti baju, Johnny membuka pintu geser yang ada dikamarnya. Ketika pintu dibuka, mata Johnny dimanjakan dengan sebuah kolam ikan koi yang dihiasi pohon pohon nan rindang. Tak lupa sebuah air mancur dari bambu yang akan berbunyi jika air didalamnya sudah penuh. Johnny tak tahu apa itu, yang jelas hanya orang Jepang yang tahu.

Johnny duduk diteras kamarnya. Memejamkan matanya saat angin musim panas menyapu wajahnya. Bunyi lonceng yang tergantung dilangit langit rumah membuat suasana diterasnya ini begitu nyaman.

"Musim panas yang indah." gumannya. Ia jadi teringat saat terakhir kali ia kesini. Saat itu umur Johnny masih 10 tahun, bibi Maiko mengajaknya untuk menginap di Jepang dan Johnny pun setuju. Ketika menginap, Johnny selalu bermain dengan Takeru yang kebetulan sedang libur sekolah.

Saat itu Takeru sangat manis dan tidak menyebalkan seperti sekarang. Dulu ia anak yang penurut dan sering mengajak Johnny mencari serangga di hutan. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu entah kenapa Takeru jadi sedikit menyebalkan. Astaga, Johnny benar benar rindu sosok Takeru yang dulu.

"Oii, ingin makan semangka?" Tiba tiba Takeru datang sambil membawa nampan berisi semangka dan teh olong

"Makanlah." kata Takeru. Johnny mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan agensimu? Kapan mereka akan mendebutkanmu?" Tanya Takeru. Tiba tiba raut wajah Johnny mendadak lesu.

"Jangan menanyakan kapan aku debut. Aku sensitif mendengarnya." kata Johnny. Takeru terkekeh pelan

"Kasihan sekali dirimu. Kau member paling tua tapi debut paling lama. Lihatlah temanmu itu, siapa namanya? Taeyong ya? Dia bahkan debut lebih dulu daripada kau."

"Oii Takeru, jika kau datang kesini untuk membuat _mood_ ku tambah jelek lebih baik kau pergi"

"Pftt! Dikritik sedikit saja marah."

"Yakk! Mau kucincang kau!"

"Hehehe tapi aku berharap jika kau debut, mereka akan mendebutkanmu di Jepang."

Johnny terdiam. Debut di Jepang? Astaga bahkan Johnny tidak bisa bahasa Jepang sama sekali. Beruntunglah ia karena Takeru dan bibi Maiko masih bisa bahasa Korea.

"Jika kau debut di Jepang tentu saja aku akan bangga. Teman temanku terutama yang perempuan pasti bertanya tanya padaku. Hehehe.. siapa yang tak senang jika sepupunya jadi artis." Takeru tersenyum.

"Sudahlah.. tidak peduli dimana aku debut yang terpenting adalah kepastian kapan aku debut."

"Iya aku tahu, semangat hyung. Fighting!"

.

Hari telah berganti, namun cuaca di Jepang tetap saja panas. Johnny duduk diteras kamarnya sambil mengipas tubuhnya dengan kipas tangan. Bahkan dinginnya buah semangka tidak bisa meredakan panas yang ada ditubuh.

"Bibi sedang belanja, dan Takeru sedang pergi dengan temannya. Ahhh aku kesepian." lirih Johnny. Ia datang kesini untuk liburan, bukan untuk berdiam diri dirumah. Tahu gini Johnny lebih baik latihan di studio.

 **"Sumimasen, apa ada orang"**

Wajah Johnny menegang seketika. Astaga.. ada tamu yang datang kesini. Tapi bagaimana mengatakannya kalau pemilik rumah ini sedang pergi. Johnny tidak bisa bahasa Jepang sama sekali.

 **"Sumimasen.. saya mengantarkan barang. Apa nyonya Tachibana ada dirumah"** teriak orang itu lagi.

"Dia bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti.." panik Johnny. Dengan terpaksa ia mendatangi orang itu. Setidaknya dengan menggunakan bahasa tubuh, orang itu pasti akan mengerti maksud perkataan Johnny.

 **"Ahh apa anda dari keluarga Tachibana? Saya mengantarkan baju laundry."**

 _'Astaga dia bilang apaaa?!'_

"Err.. anu.. Takeru tidak ada dirumah" Johnny menyilanfkan tangannya. Berharap si pemuda pengantar laundry ini mengerti perkataannya. Namun kali ini Johnny harus bersabar. Pasalnya, pemuda ini sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan Johnny.

"Takeru.. tidak.. ada.. dirumah."

 **"Apa? Anda bilang saya salah alamat?"**

"Tidak.. dirumah.. Takeru.."

 **"Maaf tuan, saya tidak mengerti."**

 **Plak!** Johnny memukul keningnya kesal. "Aigooo.. apa yang harus aku katakan? Aku ingin bilang kalau Takeru tidak ada dirumah! Di sedang pergi!" Habis sudah kesabaran Johnny. Suhu disini sedang panas, ditambah kepalanya yang panas tersulut emosi. Johnny benar benar tidak tahan lagi.

"Aigoo? Ahh apa anda orang korea?" Tanya pemuda itu. Johnny tersenyum lebar, pasalnya pemuda itu bicara dengan bahasa Korea.

"Yaaa yaaaa! Aku orang Korea! Apa kau orang Korea juga? Kau mengerti bahasaku kan?" Tanya Johnny. Pemuda laundry itu tersenyum.

"Aniya, aku orang Jepang. Aku sedikit bisa bahasa Korea karena aku masuk jurusan sastra Korea dikampusku. Astaga aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan orang Korea langsung." kata pemuda itu.

"Ahh namaku Johnny, Johnny Seo. Aku sepupu Takeru. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Johnny.

"Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta. Aku pengantar baju laundry langganan nyonya Tachibana. Ahh tidak biasanya mereka pergi.. biasanya mereka selalu dirumah."

"Yeahh aku tak tahu. Ahh bagaimana kalau kau mampir dulu selagi menunggu bibi Maiko pulang. Temani aku makan semangka." ajak Johnny semangat.

"Err.. baiklah"

Baru kali ini Johnny bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang Jepang. Biasanya Takerulah yang menjadi translatornya saat di Jepang. Ada sedikit niatan untuk belajar bahasa Jepang namun entah kenapa bahasa Jepang sangat sulit bagi Johnny. Paling paling Johnny hanya bisa mengucapkan salam dan terimakasih dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Sudah berapa lama kau belajar bahasa Korea Yuta-kun?" tanya Johnny.

"Ahh mungkin baru 2 tahun. Hehehe, aku belum terlalu lancar bahasa Korea jadi kuharap kau tidak risih denganku Johnny-san." kata Yuta sambil memakan semangkanya. Yuta tersenyum saat merasakan semangka yang begitu manis masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Panggil aku hyung saja. Yaaa walau kita hanya berbeda bulan, tapi aku tetap yang paling tua. Jadi panggil aku hyung, arasseo?!" Perintah Johnny. Yuta hanya mengangguk dan terus melanjutkan makan semangka manisnya itu. Ahh entah kenapa Johnny sangat gemas dengan pemuda Jepang yang satu ini. Wajahnya manis, dan kulitnya putih. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Dan satu hal lagi, jangan lupa senyuman manis yang dimiliki pemuda bermarga Nakamoto ini. Johnny yakin ketika ia melihat senyuman Yuta, rasa galau yang ada dihatinya entah kenapa langsung menghilang.

"Aahhh aku sangat ingin pergi ke Korea." guman Yuta.

"Ayo kita pergi bersama, kau kan sudah sedikit lancar berbahasa Korea. Jadi kau tidak akan kesulitan untuk beradaptasi disana." ucap Johnny. Yuta menggeleng pelan.

"Aku ingin, tapi masih banyak hal yang belum aku selesaikan. Aku belum menyelesaikan kuliahku, ditambah aku tak ingin meninggalkan ibuku sendirian." Kata Yuta. Johnny terdiam sejenak, ia mengelus rambut coklat milik Yuta.

"Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, jangan sungkan sungkan untuk datang ke Korea ne?" Kata Johnny, Yuta pun mengangguk paham.

"Aku pulang! Johnny hyung, ini aku belikan puding coklat untukmu. _**Ah? Yuta-san? Sejak kapan kau disini?"**_ Tanya Takeru pada Yuta.

 _ **"Baru saja. Aku datang kesini untuk mengantarkan baju laundry-an ibumu."**_

 _ **"Ahh.. arigatou ne, gomen jika kau menunggu terlalu lama."**_ kata Takeru sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang.

 _ **"Daijoubu daijoubu.."**_ kata Yuta sembari tersenyum.

"Oii Takeru! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau Yuta bisa berbahasa Korea?" tanya Johnny.

"Ohh itu, aku lupa. Lagipula kau tidak tanya padaku." kata Takeru acuh. Arghhh.. rasanya Johnny ingin memukul wajah menyebalkan milik Takeru.

"Ahh ngomong ngomong apa Johnny hyung sudah berkeliling desa ini? Hyung bilang sedang liburan kan?" Tanya Yuta. Ahhh benar, kenapa Johnny sampai lupa tujuannya untuk datang ke Jepang.

"Takeru, kau-"

"Tidak aku sibuk. Kau tahukan aku ini sudah 3 SMA. Sebentar lagi aku ujian, dan lagi.. asal kau tahu, pr libur musim panasku itu sangat banyak. Aku tak punya waktu untuk mengajakmu keliling desa ini." kata Takeru. Johnny hanya menatap sinis ke arah sepupunya itu.

"Kau yang menyuruhku untuk datang kesini tapi kau sebagai tuan rumah tidak mau mengajak ku keliling desa. Dasar menyebalkan." kata Johnny. Takeru hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tak peduli.

"Err.. hyung jika kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa mengajakmu keliling desa ini. Kebetulan aku sedang tidak sibuk, jadi aku bisa menemanimu berkeliling di desa ini." tawar Yuta.

"Ehhh?! Serius? Ahhh terimakasih Yutaaaa~ kau memang malaikat kecilku." Johnny memeluk Yuta dengan erat. Yuta hanya tersenyum saat melihat reaksi Johnny yang _-uhuk-_ berlebihan.

"Besok setelah pulang kerja temui aku di depan halte yaa. Aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat."

"Yes sir!"

.

.

.

.

Hari telah berganti dan kini Johnny sedang duduk menunggu kedatangan Yuta. Sesekali ia melihat jam tangan merk ternama yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. Masih 10 menit lagi, Yuta bilang kalau ia selesai bekerja pukul 4 sore. Dan sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 03.50. Johnny memang memilih untuk datang paling awal, salahkan Yuta yang menyuruhnya untuk membeli ramen instan dan beberapa keripik kentang serta sebotol besar cola. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yuta, Johnny benar benar tak mengerti.

"Hyung!" Seorang pemuda berlari dengan semangat sembari tersenyum lebar, menunjukan barisan giginya yang rapih. "Lama menunggu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Aniya, kau tepat waktu. Nahh sekarang jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu menyuruhku untuk membeli ramen instan? Kita ingin piknik? Ohh ayolahh siapa yang mau piknik disore hari?" Keluh Johnny pada Yuta. Sang namja Jepang itu hanya mendengus pelan. Digandenganya lengan Johnny dengan paksa.

"Sudah ikut saja denganku. Aku yakin kau pasti suka." katanya sembari tersenyum. Johnny hanya menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

Sesampainya ditempat tujuan Yuta langsung menyenderkan punggungnya kesalah satu batang pohon yang besar.

"Ahh hyung ayo cepat seduh ramennya. Ini, aku bawa termos." kata Yuta sambil memberikan termos pada Johnny. Johnny hanya mengangguk paham. Ia pun menyeduh ramen instan tersebut dan menuangkan cola dingin pada gelas plastik. Johnny sempat berpikir, apa Yuta mengajaknya piknik? Demi Tuhan, baru kali ini Johnny pergi piknik dengan begitu mengenaskan. Ohh lihatlah menu ini.. semuanya makanan instan. Setahu Johnny, ketika piknik orang orang akan memakan _sandwich_ , memotong pie apel atau memasak _barbeque_ sambil diiringin alunan gitar. Sedangkan hari ini ia piknik dengan Yuta disebuah bukit tinggi yang sedikit menyeramkan. Ughhh Johnny benci ini.

Setelah mienya matang dengan semangat Yuta memakan ramen itu. Menyeruput kuahnya hingga habis tak bersisah.

"Ahhh kenyangnyaaa.. sejak tadi siang aku belum makan." katanya.

"Baiklah Nakamoto, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku alasan mengapa kau membawaku kesini?" Kata Johnny sedikit risih karena sejam tadi nyamuk nyamuk nakal telah hinggap ditubuhnya.

"Sttt.. hyung, tunggu dan lihatlah. Kau pasti akan mengerti." kata Yuta. Johnny tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Yuta. Mereka saling terdiam sampai matahari mulai terbenam. Tunggu, matahari terbenam? Ahhh apa Yuta mengajaknya untuk melihat ini? Ahh sungguh sederhana sekali kejutannya. Johnny benar benar kecewa

" _Well_ Yuta, jika kau mengajakku kesini untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Jujur saja aku sedikit kecewa karena-"

"Sttt.. bukan itu yang aku maksud hyung." Yuta meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan mulut Johnny. Sedangkan Johnny diam seribu bahasa.

"Lihat baik baik, inilah yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu. Satu.. dua.. tiga.." Yuta menjentikan jarinya.

 **TENGGG!**

 **TENGGGGGG!**

 **TENGGGGGGGG!**

suara lonceng terdengar begitu keras. Bahkan burung gagak yang ada dihutan inipun keluar hingga menimbulkan suara bising. Apa ini? Apa sedang terjadi gempa? Ya Tuhan.. Johnny tak mau mati. Ia masih belum debut dengan NCT.

"Err Yuta, sebaiknya kita pulang. Hari sudah gelap dan aku-"

"Hyungg! Lihat itu!"

Johnny membelalakan matanya saat melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Setelah bunyi lonceng itu berhenti, satu persatu lampu rumah yang ada didesa itu menyala. Johnny seakan melihat ratusan bintang yang berkelip dengan indah. Johnny juga Dikagetkan dengan pemandangan sebuah kuil yang dihiasi lampu warna warni. Dikuil tersebut juga banyak diterbangkan beberapa lampion.

"Yuta.. ini..."

"Yup! Kau datang disaat yang tepat hyung. Pekan ini akan diadakan festival panen. Penduduk disini selalu menerbangkan lampion kelangit sebagai penghormatan kepada dewa. Nahh inilah yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu." kata Yuta. Sungguh Johnny tak bisa berkata kata lagi. Ia benar benar terpukau dengan kejutan yang Yuta berikan.

...

"Nah hyung, ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah malam. Jika aku telat pulang, ibuku bisa memukulku dengan sendok sayur." kata Yuta. Johnny mengangguk, ia sedikit kecewa lantaran lampion lampion itu telah menghilang. Padahal Johnny ingin melihatnya lebih lama.

Mereka berjalan menuruni bukit ini. Suara jangkrik dan burung hantu serta suara gagak telah membuat bulu kuduk Johnny merinding. Dengan refleks Johnny merangkul tangan Yuta. Yuta yang tahu kalau Johnny sedang ketakutan hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia tak menyangka, _Korean Boy_ yang ia temui ini ternyata seorang penakut.

"Gomawo Yuta-kun, kau berhasil membuatku tercengang. Nahh besok kau akan mengajakku kemana?"

"Heheh rahasia, nanti kau akan tahu sendiri." kata Yuta. Johnny lagi lagi mendengus.

.

.

.

Ini hari keempat bagi Johnny. Dan tepat hari ini Yuta akan mengajaknya kesuatu tempat. Berbeda dengan yang kemarin kali ini Yuta mengajaknya untuk pergi kesebuah bangunan sekolah. Johnny meneguk salivanya dengan gugup. Pasalnya sekarang ia sedang sendirian dan kini bangunan yang ada didepannya itu sangat gelap dan begitu menyeramkan. Sungguh Johnny tak ingin masuk kesini. Ingin rasanya Johnny memukul kepala Yuta, untuk apa Yuta menyuruhnya kesini pukul 11 malam?!

 _ **Drtt.. Drtt..**_ sebuah sms masuk kedalam handphone Johnny.

 _ **To: Johnny seo**_

 _ **From: Yuta**_

 _ **'Masuklah kegedung itu hyung. Aku ada dilantai 3'**_

Ingin rasanya Johnny membanting handphone mahalnya itu. Apa Yuta tidak tahu kalau sekarang Johnny sedang ketakutan. Johnny memang namja yang kuat, tapi kalau soal hantu Johnny menyerah.

"Tidak Johnny, kau harus melawan rasa takut mu. Jika kau sudah bertemu Yuta, pastikan bahwa kau akan memukul kepalanya itu." Tekad Johnny. Dengan sedikit tergesa gesa Johnny memasuki gedung sekolah tersebut.

"Setan itu tidak ada... setan itu tidak ada.. setan itu tidak ada.." ucap Johnny meyakinkan dirinya.

Johnny bergidik ngeri saat ia melewati ruang biologi. Argghh Johnny benci ruangan ini!

"Nakamoto Yutaaaa! Akan kupukul kepalamu jika aku menemukanmu!" Teriak Johnny. Ia berlari menaiki tangga hingga kelantai 3. Johnny membuka sebuah pintu penghubung atap sekolah.

"Hahh.. hahh.. hah..." Johnny mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ditatapnya Yuta yang sedang berdiri membeku.

"Err.. hai hyung, tak kusangka kau akan sampai secepat ini." katanya sembari memberikan cengiran khasnya. Oke, emosi Johnny sudah sampai ubun ubun.

 **PLAK!** sebuah pukulan mendarat dikepala Yuta.

"Ittai!" Yuta meringis sakit.

"Kau gila?! Untuk apa kau menyuruhku kesini sendirian hah! Kau tahu kan aku takut hantu! Kau ini- argghh! Bisa gila aku menghadapimu!" Emosi Johnny memuncak. Yuta yang kena semprot omelan Johnny hanya memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Ahh Yuta sudah bilang kan kalau ia masih tidak terlalu lancar bahasa Korea.

"Anu hyung.. aku yakin pasti kau sedang memarahi ku tadi, walau aku tak mengerti kau bicara apa. Tapi, aku melakukan ini semua karena dirimu."

"Eh?" Johnny terdiam.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu melihat bintang hyung. Cuaca di Jepang sedang cerah, jadi kupikir ini saat yang tepat untuk melihat bintang. Lihat! Aku bahkan mengambil teleskop milik klub astronomi." Kata Yuta menunjuk sebuah teleskop yang siap untuk digunakan.

"Kau.. sudah izin dengan pemiliknya?"

"Aniya.. untuk apa aku izin, lagi pula aku alumni sekolah ini. Dan teleskop ini milik klub ku. Dulu saat SMA aku ini ketua klub astronomi hyung." kata Yuta bangga.

"Cihh.. aku meragukanmu." Johnny memalingkan pandangannya. Sedangkan Yuta hanya mendengus kesal.

"Jadi? Ingin melihat bintang bersamaku hyung?" Tanya Yuta. Johnny terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah." katanya. Mereka pun menghabiskan malam dengan memandang bintang. Ditemani dengan segelas coklat panas, malam ini Johnny merasa sangat senang. Entahlah, Yuta begitu unik. Tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran namja Jepang itu. Bahkan Johnny dibuat geleng geleng kepala oleh perbuatannya.

"Tinggal 3 hari lagi. Jadi besok kau ingin mengajakku kemana?"

"Eumm... itu rahasia hehe.."

Tuhh kan, benar kata Johnny kalau Yuta itu namja yang sulit ditebak.

 **Tbc**

a/n: yoo yooo yoo balik lagi sama aku wkwk kali ini bikin ff Johnyu wkwk. Agak maksa emang tapi ini semua terjadi karena waktu itu di grup 'Taeyu Shipper' kita lagi ngomongin Johnny wkwk. Doi pas banget dijadiin president of TaeYu shipper /?/ nahh terus gegara itu saya malah pengen buat ff JohnYu: v. Salahkan salah satu member disana yang suka bikin johnny jadi orang ketiga Taeyu xD. Gegara dia aku malah jadi suka JohnYu :""D /tenang Johnny hanya milik Ten seorang/. Btw nct dream debut yaaa? Wkwk kasian Johnny makin lapuk /?/ di SM :""

Ohh yaaa buat Taeyu Shipper, kita punya akun ig Taeyu lohhh! Wkwk di follow yaaa.. banyak meme, fakechat, foto taeyu moment dan lain lain.. jangan ngaku Taeyu shipper kalo gak follow ig kita taeyu_detect

Kita juga punya grup lohhh, kalo mau join grup Taeyu detect pm aku aja ya wkwk dijamin membernya seru dan baik hati xD

Dahhhh~ sayounara~


End file.
